Azayr Eldarck
Azayr Eldarck '''is a powerful dark wizard, known for his immense strength in mastery of the dark arts, and as Iragorn's most proficient assassin, he was fearsomely dubbed '''the Magic Hunter. Though remaining a feared figure, he continues to be mysterious, as none know of his origin. History He was born in one of the most vile and corrupt slums in the world, in the outskirts of Iragorn. His mother died during his birth, and his father had grown to be an addict and alcoholic, and when drunk, turn abusive to his son. One night, when he was getting beat up again, his father walked to the balcony to smoke, and as Azayr looked up, it was as if time froze for him and he witnessed a lone figure enshrouded within an ominous aura coming down from above, and beheading his father. Though his prayers were heard, it was the skill of murder the figure used that bewondered the young Azayr. It inspired him to aim toward that skill of murder, and he decided to become an assassin, to one day become the best in killing. He was like a war machine, ruthless, dangerous and lacking compassion. Until he heard of a dark wizard that lived years ago which striked his curiousity, and led him to research thoroughly, and become obsessed. Ultimately believing Rezu was the prophet of truth, and he the manifestation of his will, he devoted himself to his wishes, and grew an immense hatred toward the Magic council for his death. He amassed followers, who he in return sacrificed in the name of Rezu for power, causing his own magical prowess to continuously grow. Synopsis A very powerful dark wizard, obsessed with the past, though wishing to bring a new tomorrow. He is confident in himself and shows it through communicating charismatic with others, however, this is also quite the facade, as within he holds profound hatred towards the Magic council and it's followers, not refraining from using manipulation to turn others against each other for the sake of bringing chaos to the structure of the council. Magic and Abilities Growing up while training to be an assassin allowed him to fully comprehend and greaten the strength of his body, and as such give him complete control of his own energy, which he grew capable of manifesting outside of his body, foundating the first steps in Energy Magic. In his younger years, he had quickly grown adept in the first tier of Energy Magic and after starting his official magical training, he ended up at Tier II. By using the synergy between himself and animals, he could draw magic which allowed him to gain animalistic attributes, which allowed him to use Animal Possession quite skillfully at Tier II. After his official training in magic, he researched the powers of various dark wizards, incuding Rezu, which allowed him to master two magics of the Dark Arts: Necromancy and Disintegration Magic, where he truly excelled at prominently, at Tier III. Not hesitating to sacrifice others, even innocents, he drew upon deaths in order for his own magical prowess to accrue greatly over time. Because of his assassination training, his physical abilities are quite high even without using magic. Quotes *(About reanimations) "From flesh to bones, from bones to ashes and from ashes the dead. Though it turns into death, it's quite a vivid rite of passage. Alive, as a shell of death, doesn't it sound poetic to you?'' *(To ...) '' '' Category:RPC